The Lost Boy Into My Heart
by Midnight1Pomegranate
Summary: All is the same in Nerima with Ranma and Akane. Just adding one more fiance to Ranma's list, but this time she doesn't want to marry Ranma. So she befriends Akane and all is good until a certain pig boy comes into the picture.
1. Info

**Name:** Mai Nakamaru

**Aliases:** Uncute, Ma-Cha, Pig Lover by Ranma

Brute by Kodachi Kuno, Shampoo, & Ukyo Kuonji

**Residence:** Tendo Dojo

**Birthplace:** Kyoto, Japan

**Age:** 16

**Family:** Kenta Nakamaru (Father)

Natsumi Nakamaru (Mother) Deceased

Yoichi Nakamaru (Older Brother)

Shoji Nakamaru (2nd Older Brother)

Akira Nakamaru (Younger Brother)

**Species:** Human

**Gender:** Female

**Fighting Style:** Various Martial Arts

Styles

**Love Interest:** Ryoga Hibiki

Ranma Soatome (teasingly)

**Loved****By:** Ryoga Hibiki

Ranma Soatome (slight crush)

Tatewaki Kuno

Mousse

Shinnosuke

**Rivals:** Ranma Soatome

Shampoo

Ukyo Kuonji

Kodachi Kuno

**Weapon of Chose:** Double Twin

Blades


	2. Enter Mai! Enter Martial Arts Beauty!

**_Here the first chapter, please all my lovely readers please do enjoy. Here is a link of how i picture Mai .com Mai's Apperance._**

* * *

**_Enter Mai!_**

**_The Martial Arts Beauty!_**

_Chapter 1_

The sun was high in Nerima, Tokyo the birds were chirping and the cats ran along the alleys. Voices were heard coming from the town shops, coming from the interactions between the customers and the seller. Or among woman conversing with one another gossiping about anything new they heard. Well it is any usual Tuesday afternoon.

But differently, a lovely girl no one has ever seen before came walking down. Her silky ravenous black hair blew in the wind swaying side to side as she walked. Her sparkling emerald green eyes twinkled as she continued to look forward a smile on her beautiful face.

As she walked down the street she turned heads, all the men gawked and made sure their gazes turned to follow her, but the girl was oblivious to any of the stares. She stopped and pulled out a scroll of the bag strapped to her back, making her figure seem even smaller and fragile, she opened up as she allowed her eyes to roll over the scroll.

"Tendo Dojo?" She asked herself in her airy voice, she tilted her head a little to the side blinking twice confused.

She looked around and spotted an old merchant and his wife organizing the fruits on their stand in front of their shop. She walked over toward them bowing in front of the old merchant. "Excuse me, but can you please point me toward the Tendo's Resident?"

The older man stared at her wide eyed, mouth open. He was speechless; his wife turned and narrowed his eyes. She lightly slapped him behind the head; the girl giggled, and turned to the young girl with a smile on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry but I haven't got a clue, but you can go down the block until you reach a 's pharmacy and ask him. He's nice enough and knows everyone here at Nerima."

"Thank you," She bowed once more and turned to walk down the street her hair swaying back and forth as she walked.

The older woman smiled as she watched her walk away, but soon noticed her husband was doing the same. Causing her to turn and glare at him, as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

. . . .

Ranma was in gym class with his friend's Hiroshi and Daisuke who wear checking out the girls who were running around the track jumping hurdles.

"Aw man just look at her."

"Yeah, just look at Akane's legs man."

Ranma turned to what his two friends were looking at, and of course it was Akane. In here p.e. clothes running and jumping hurdles ahead all the other girl.

Ranma turned to look at his friends with his hands resting behind his head. "Sure if you're into uncute tomboys."

Ranma said smiling up until he found himself face first into the ground. Weight on his head, then it left and he looked up and saw Akane running away. "Jeez Akane I was only kidding."

Akane turned her head glaring at him, causing Ranma to shiver in fear. When she turned around and continued to run, Ranma dropped his head.

Aw, now she's all mad at me. Well that's just great….

. . . .

Knock! Knock!

"Come in," Dr. Tofu shouted for his visitor to come in. He stood up leaving his office, as the door opened to reveal a cute girl. "How can I help you?"

The girl smiled up at the doctor who is wearing glasses, his brown hair in a pony tail, and wearing a black yukata. "I was wondering if you can give me the directions to The Tendo Dojo."

"Oh of course, but out of curiosity who are you trying to see?"

"Ranma Soatome."

. . . .

"Aw, come on Akane I said I was only kidding." Ranma said pleadingly as he walked after Akane who seemed to be ignoring him.

Akane looked over her shoulder at him, with narrowed eyes, and hmphed looking away from Ranma.

"Don't tell me you're still upset about earlier."

"Of course not you JERK!" She shouted at him as she continued to walk home with Ranma on her heels.

"Akane don't be that way."

"I'm not mad," Akane walked onto the residence opening the door, with Ranma by her side. " Kasumi, were home." Akane called into the house, just then hurried foot steeps where heard coming towards them.

"RANMAAAA!"

Next thing Ranma was punched upside the head; he looked up and rubbed his head glaring at Mr. Tendo and his father (in panda form).

"Hey what was that for?" He asked glaring at Mr. Tendo.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME BOY, YOUR OWN FATHER? WE TOOK YOU IN?" Soun continued to scream at Ranma as tears ran down his face.

"What the heck are you talking about, I didn't do nothing!"

Genma dropped his head in discontent as he held up a sign reading: You've been nothing but a disappointment m'boy.

Ranma now annoyed shouted," Will someone just tell me what the hell is going on?"

Nabiki strolled down the stairs leaning agents the banister arms crossed over her chest a smirk etched on her face. "Surely Ranma you must know."

Akane closed her eyes in anger, fists clenching," Nabiki just explain."

Nabiki smirked walking down the stairs into the kitchen causing Ranma, Akane, a crying Soun, and annoyed panda.

Nabiki stood in front of the shoji door," Explain this lover boy." And with that she opened the door to reveal a girl with black hair sitting at the table, her head down eyes being covered by her fringe.

Akane was beyond furious,"RANMA!"

"Ranma," the girl's head snapped up and turned to look at Ranma. Her face now visible causing both Akane and Ranma to gasp.

She swiftly made her way toward Ranma, standing in front of him only reaching his chest. She balanced herself on her toes so her face was only a mere centimeters away from Ranma's face.

( .com Ranma and Mai)

Akane only grew angrier when she saw the blush on his face.

Suddenly realization hit Ranma," Hey I know who you are…Mako right? Long time no see. "

The girl anime fell, standing up glaring at him," No you idiot! Mako is a boy's name."

Nabiki only continued to smirk finding the situation Ranma's in amusing. "Mind guessing why she's here?"

"Uh…" He looked at her frowning cute face trying to think.

She lazily rolled her eyes as she looked at him blankly," Because you promised to marry me."

"WHAT! WHEN DID I DO THAT?" Ranma shouted.

"If you didn't I wouldn't be here. You don't even remember my name?" She said calmly. "So you probably don't even remember the proposal."

"Huh, so you have another fiancée, a cute one." Akane growled arms crossed not looking at Ranma.

This made a chill run up Ranma's smile, as a dark aura surround Akane," Akane you gotta hear me out…"

"Here if you don't believe me look." The girl rummaged in her backpack pulling out a scroll tossing it over to Ranma.

Who opened it as everyone read it over his shoulder.

"It's an agreement saying he defeats you than you have to agree to marry him. Signed by Ranma and GENMA SOATOME." Soun Tendo shouted glaring over at his old pal tears running down his face. "SOATOME! YOU AGREED TO THIS MARRIAGE! "

Genma shook his head furiously side to side holding up a sign. 'I-I don't remember!'

As they fought Akane glared at the girl then towards Ranma," So your Ranma's other fiancée? Honestly Ranma aren't you happy with the ones you've already got." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey, it's not like I want to marry him, it was my entire stupid dad's agreement. Something about earning a dojo heir." She said placing her hands on her hips.

Akane looked at her with wide eyes. 'So she doesn't want to marry him either?'

"So hey what's your name anyways?" Ranma asked as he scratched his head.

"Mai Nakamaru." She said bowing towards them.

When she looked up she saw Ranma's face went beet red as he stared at the floor.

Nabiki laughed," Well I'm guessing he remembers you now."

Akane glared at Ranma before walking over to Mai, and smiled," Hi, my names Akane Tendo and that my dad and sister Nabiki. The other two you already know."

Mai giggled smiling," Hey, Akane I hope we can be friends."

Akane smiled nodding," Yeah."

Kasumi opened the shoji doors leading from the kitchen," Everyone dinner is ready…oh who's this?" Kasumi asked as she looked at Mai.

"She's Mai Nakamaru, Ranma's new fiancée." Nabiki stated.

"Oh my, would you like to join us for dinner?" She asked smiling.

. . . .

Mai was upstairs getting ready for dinner as the family sat at the dinner table. Soun whispered in Akane's hear looking around suspiciously , "Hey Akane, aren't you worried at least the bit? Why would she come all this way if she didn't want to marry Ranma?"

Akane rolled her eyes at her father," Dad she's not like that at all."

"Hey Mai will you hurry, I'm starving." Ranma shouted.

The shoji door opened to reveal Mai who stuck her tongue out at Ranma as she sat down next to Akane. "Stop being uncute Ranma."

Akane and Mai looked at each other giggling as Ranma sulked at the two girls.

"What a haul! What a haul!"

Then all of a sudden someone came crashing down from the ceiling landing on the table.

"We're so glad to see you master." Genma and Soun said sarcastically.

"Oh look who are you?" Happosai said looking at the new pretty face, but then his eyes began to move south. "GOOD LORD LOOK AT THESE!" He said grabbing onto her breasts, causing her to squeal.

"Hey you ol' freak leave her alone." Ranma shouted standing up.

Before Ranma can even lay a hand on him, he was sent flying through same hole he made his bras and panties following behind him.

"Dirty old man," She mumbled as she drank some of her tea. Her eyes widened and a smile grazed her lips. "Wow Kasumi this tea is really good."

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Hey how about you tell us that proposal story now?" Nabiki stated smiling, ignoring the heated glare given by Ranma.

"Well, you see me and Ranma go way back. When we were on our martial arts training journey, we would always cross each other's past sparring agents each other for practice and I will always win…."

**Flashback**

_**Ranma at Age 5**_

"**Ranma m'boy I think it's about time you fought someone else. I'd like you to meet Choji Nakamaru and his daughter Mai your new sparring partner." Genma stepped aside next to a man who looked pretty intimidating to young Ranma. And next to him was a tiny girl his height, with long black hair and narrowed green eyes. **

**Ranma nodded, "HI, I'm Ranma Soatome. Be ready to lose."**

**Mai smirked getting into her stance." I'm Mai Nakamaru, and we'll see." **

**It was a quick battle, ending in Mai sitting on Ranma's head as he cried. **

_**Ranma at Age 6 **_

"**Hey Uo-Chan look it Mai-chan." Young Ranma said jumping on Ukyo causing her to fall onto the floor. **

"**Ranma you jackass." Ukyo shouted at him.**

**But the shouting was ignored; Ranma had attacked Mai into a hug. Mai smiled," Hey Ranma ready to battle?"**

**Ranma nodded and got into a stance, Mai mirroring the stance. The battle was quick again, this time the battle didn't end in tears this time yet it still held the same victor. **

**Ranma rubbed his head standing up, "Wow Mai you just get stronger and stronger."**

**Ukyo jealous of all the praise Ranma was giving this new pretty girl made her mad. Walking over towards the two. " I bet I can take her." **

**Mai looked over at the other small girl smiling," Hi, I'm Mai." **

"**Ukyo Kuonji and I battle you." She said pulling out her large spatula. "If you win you can eat all the okonomiyaki you want."**

**Mai's eyes widened and smiled nodding. "Okay." **

**And with that Ukyo charged at Mai, and all Mai did was jump up and kick Ukyo's back landing her onto the ground. Ukyo looked up to see Mai sitting next to Ranma at her father's okonomiyaki chart eating. **

_**Ranma at Age 10**_

"**You're so uncute," Ranma teased Mai as she blushed in frustration. He blew her a raspberry.**

"**Shut up, Soatome." And with that she landed a kick to his gut and sent an upper cut at his chin sending him flying into the ground.**

"**Good bye, Mr. Soatome." **

**Genma's eyes twitched as he looked at his soon unconscious on the ground. **

**Mai walked away with her head held up high, next to her father laughing proudly. **

_**Ranma at Age 15**_

"**Look who it is, son." Genma said looking at a certain black haired green eyed girl walking alongside her father wearing her usual white dogi.**

**Rama's eyes widened as he saw her laugh with her father. She was cute before, but wow look at her now. "M-Mai." **

**Ranma's heard plenty of her, and he really wanted to test her new found strength. Also according to the villagers she was the most beautiful in all of China (even though she is Japanese) making her the most proposed to in all of China. **

"**Hey Mai," He called out to her," Get ready." He smirking getting into his stance," To lose."**

**Mai turned around smirking," You just never learn now do you Soatome." She said smirking getting into her stance. **

**Mai and Ranma began to fight, but no matter what Ranma did he couldn't lay a finger on her. He did all he can kick, punch, head butt but nothing work to his avail. Finally she yawned and threw one punch at his stomach and knocked him out cold. **

**After that Ranma couldn't allow her to be the victor anymore. So he followed her everywhere challenging her at any given moment to fight, but she would refuse seeing as it wasn't worth it. **

**He asked around the villagers to get dirt on her and found out she refused to accept any man's proposal. One day he confronted her when she came out of a dojo sweating and hair a mess in a ponytail, catching her by surprise eyes widening. **

**He smirked saying," Mai Nakamaru, if I can defeat you in a fight, even if it costs me my life, you have to marry me." He said crossing his arms over his chest cockily. **

**Mai was shaking her head ready to reject the idea when her father butted in agreeing for her taking the opportunity. Her father even made a contract so the proposal still stands. She had to fight him so he wouldn't win and she had to marry him. But months has passed and they didn't cross each other's pasths. **

"So after that I didn't end up going to Jusenkyo, because I didn't want to run into Ranma. So I guess I can thank him, right, because of him I didn't fall into any of the springs." She smiled cutely at Ranma who blushed and glared at his rice ball.

Soun glared at Genma an evil look on his face, "So Soatome you did know about this. WHY YOU ROTTEN CHEAT!"

"I forgot until know, it seemed like a great idea at the time."

"Wow, so that means your stronger than Ranma," Kasumi stated her eyes wide.

Nabiki raised an eyebrow," I didn't know that was possible."

"NO SHE ISN'T!" Ranma shouted as he glared at Nabiki.

"Ranma's rude I can't bring his discourtesy into my father dojo. So I guess I can't marry such a bad-mannered man." She said sticking her tongue out at him.

( .com Mai sticking her tounge out)

"Hey Mai you just can't call of our engagement like that." Ranma said.

"May I be excused," And with that Akane angrily shot up stomping her way out to the Terrance slamming the shoji doors behind her.

'Aw jeez, looks like she's mad again.' He stood up and grumbled," Yeah me too." And with that he followed went the same way she did.

He sat next to her near the pond.

"What's your problem Akane?"

"I'm not jealous or anything, so don't get the wrong idea Ranma. Who would like you, anyway?" Akane snapped.

"Then why are you so mad?"

Akane looked in her lap playing with her fingers," I just wanna know why you proposed to her is all."

Ranma scratched his cheek nervously," Look Akane, you gotta understand. Mai ain't like my other fiancées … she's stronger than me. She's the only person to ever defeat me, and I needed her to use all her strength to fight me. So when I win I know I was the strongest that I can be."

"Then I hope you lose!"

"Why are you so MAD? You don't want me to marry her?"

"I could care less." She said turning and glaring at him.

Ranma smirked," Well at least she ain't uncute."

"RANMA!" Akane shook with anger reading her fists for contact.

But then she heard a splash and Ranma's girl voice shout," Mai what was that for?"

Mai shrugged her shoulders and turned to look at Akane. "Hey Akane do you mind if I stay for a bit, I've got no place to go." She said smiling and sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

Akane smiled nodding," Sure I'm going to go ask dad." They both got up leaving Ranma in the pond.

"I don't need you two uncute girls, anyway!" Girl type ran shouted then yelped in surprise when a table came hurdling towards his head.

_**Ending picture please enjoy:**_ .com _**ranma kids**_


	3. Sorry Quick Note

_**ugh I'm sorry to do this and add this stupid little note.**_

_**But i noticed on the last chapter**_

_**the website link did not appear**_

_**so so i'll be posting the link on my **_

_**profile**_

_**Please enjoy and follow the story and pictures by the caption that are given in **_

_**the posted story.**_


End file.
